On a tous une bonne raison
by AppleGreed
Summary: Shizuru essaye et réessaye de se mettre au jogging mais le plus dur et de courir régulièrement et pour cela il faut une bonne raison, enfin bonne pour nous
1. Une bonne raison

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Disclaimer :** Le seul propriétaire de Mai-Hime et Otome est Sunrise.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ma première fic, rien qu'à moi =)

je continue encore à traduire, vous pouvez voter sur mon profil les histoires à traduire en priorité, les résumés y sont aussi

Enjoy !!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 – Une bonne raison**

par Applegreed

**Bip ! Biiip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip !!**

Une main sortit de sous les couvertures, cherchant à tâtons le réveil pour le faire taire. Dès que le bruit s'arrêta, la main fut ramenée au chaud accompagnée d'un grognement de contentement.

Pendant un court moment, les draps ne bougèrent plus puis un soupir se fit entendre et une tête émergea lentement. Une personne se dégagea des couvertures, se leva, pria un instant pour qu'il fasse mauvais et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Les volets s'ouvrirent sur une matinée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée, cette constatation fut accueillie par un nouveau soupir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de se réveiller complètement. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme encore dans les vapes, avec une masse de cheveux châtains dont des mèches s'échappaient pour tomber devant son visage. Elle possédait aussi de magnifiques yeux rouges sangs qui avaient tendance à se refermer petit à petit pour se rouvrir d'un coup.

Un autre soupir l'accompagna à la cuisine dans laquelle elle commença à se faire un thé bien chaud. Elle s'assit à table se délectant de sa boisson en se rappelant quelles raisons la poussaient à se lever si tôt – trente minutes plus tôt ça changeait du tout au tout. La veille, elle s'était dite que c'était une bonne idée, que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retenté ; et que peut-être, cette fois-ci, elle n'arrêterait pas après la première ou deuxième fois en trouvant des excuses bidons comme la fatigue, un livre intéressant ou le mauvais temps. Au moins, là on était en été, il y avait du soleil, c'était le matin donc il ne faisait pas trop chaud et elle n'allait pas se lancer dans un bouquin à six heure du mat' et bien qu'elle n'était pas réveillée et qu'elle était encore fatiguée, il fallait bien qu'elle essaye au moins... une fois tout du moins.

Une deuxième tasse de thé fut avalée avant qu'elle ne monte se changer en tenu de sport et s'attacher les cheveux. Elle redescendit vers la porte d'entrée, laça ses baskets et prit ses clefs avant de sortir dehors. Elle respira un bon coup en admirant l'aube qui commençait à apparaître. Les immeubles au loin se détachaient peu à peu du ciel. Les couleurs s'éclaircissaient doucement. Elle vivait dans la grande cité de Tokyo, enfin pas dans le centre mais dans un quartier un peu éloigné. Un petit coin tranquille, avec des voisins pas trop bruyant, ni trop énervant, le métro pas loin, un parc tout prés et un combini dans la rue d'après. Bref un endroit sympa.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, elle regarda l'heure décidant qu'il était grand temps de partir afin de ne pas être en retard après. 6H26.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la rue puis trottina lentement réveillant doucement son corps. Quand elle se sentit plus alerte, elle augmenta le rythme. Sentant que la fatigue se manifestait doucement mais surement à cause d'une trop longue période sans sport, elle se focalisa sur sa résolution. Elle avait décidé de se mettre au jogging pour perdre au niveau des cuisses, elle ne savait pas si c'était le resto de tous les soirs qui en était responsable mais elle voulait y faire quelque chose. Son manque de disponibilité dû à son travail restreignait les activités, elle avait déjà essayé de courir mais cela ne durait qu'un temps. Faignante ? Elle ? Nan, jamais. C'était juste un problème de... disponibilité ? Gestion de son temps ? Il y avait tant d'excuses à s'offrir et puis au moins elle essayait. Elle avait beau tenté de se convaincre sa détermination n'était pas suffisante.

Elle fatiguait de plus en plus, sa foulée se ralentissait, elle se rapprochait du petit parc. Elle avait fait le tour du pâté de maison avant de ratterrir au parc à 5 minutes de chez elle.

6H38.

Sa respiration se hachait, elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Elle se demandait quelque idée stupide l'avait prise de faire un jogging, après tout elle n'avait croisé personne, niette – sauf le ramassage des poubelles – pour faire comme elle.

Soudain un courant d'aire lui parvint, elle n'avait pas entendu la personne arriver derrière elle. Une jeune fille la contourna, vêtue de noir avec un pull bleu marine. Shizuru put admirer ses cheveux noirs rattachés en queue de cheval, avec des reflets bleus. La coureuse s'éloignait rapidement de Shizuru, elle avait plus d'habitude apparement. Shizuru se mit à accélérer pour ne pas la perdre. Son regard parcourait le dos de sa proie pour s'arrêter à un endroit des plus intéressant. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle admirait le cul le plus sexy qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Le pantalon de jogging moulait parfaitement son derrière, la couleur noir apportait un plus à ses courbes. Une envie de le toucher et le caresser la prenaient rien qu'en l'admirant. Elle en avait oublié de respirer, elle eut beau essayé de réguler son souffle, sa foulée ralentissait de plus en plus et le derrière sexy et sa propriétaire s'éloignaient inexorablement. A bout de souffle, elle stoppa, mains sur les genoux, les yeux toujours fixés sur le dos de la jeune coureuse, haletant fortement.

'Aussi vrai était-il que mon nom soit Shizuru Fujino, je l'aurais' se promit la jeune femme, son regard ne put attrapé le visage de sa proie quand celle-ci se retourna furtivemment avant de sortir du parc.

* * *

OMAKE :

Natsuki faisait son jogging du matin, tâche très important si elle voulait continuer à manger sa mayo. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle courait sur un rythme rock. Le jour se levait peu à peu quand elle entra dans un parc et rencontra un chien ressemblant drôlement à Duran, le sien. Son attention détournait, elle évita de peu une autre joggeuse. En sortant du parc, un frisson la prit, lui parcourant le corps de haut en bas. Elle tenta un regard en arrière mais ne remarqua que la jeune femme qu'elle avait dépassé essayant de reprendre sa respiration, elle remarqua ces étonnants yeux rouges. Tournant au coin de la rue, Natsuki écouta son instinct et accéléra jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle ferma à double tour.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, si vous pouvez me donner votre avis : si c'est bien, pas bien, nul, que j'arrête ou si vous avez des idées ^^


	2. Deuxième jour

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Disclaimer :** Sunrise est le seul et unique propriétaire mais cette histoire, c'est la mienne :p

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai remarqué les fautes - assez effroyable pour certaine - je vais faire plus attention :)

Merci pour les reviews !!! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Deuxième jour

Par AppleGreed

Le train était bondé, les gens s'agglutinaient dans les wagons, s'écrasant les uns sur les autres, la chaleur se faisait déjà ressentir alors que c'était seulement le matin. Dans cette fourmilière anarchique, une jeune femme rêvassait, sans même tenir compte des personnes envahissant son espace vital. Elle avait été apparemment l'une des chanceuses qui avait pu avoir une place assise, elle avait sorti un bouquin et ... n'avait toujours pas tourné de page et cela depuis une bonne demi heure. Son regard vermeil voguant entre les mots sans y prêter attention, ses pensées pleinement focalisées sur l'image d'une superbe, magnifique, sublime paire de fesses si sexy. Elle passait et repassait, encore et toujours, sans jamais se lasser de cette vision de rêve. Mais le meilleur restait à venir : une telle cambrure ne pouvait que s'accompagnait d'une fille jolie. Elle préférait employer un adjectif léger pour ne pas trop s'avancer et voir ses espoirs déçus.

Mécaniquement elle sortit du train à son arrêt, livre à la main et ses pieds prirent le chemin du travail sans sa consertation son avis alors qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu suivre une jogeuse sexy. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, elle voulait les revoir, ces fesses et sa propriétaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer même si elle savait qu'elle possédait des cheveux bleus foncés presque ébènes, des fesses de rêve et un corps bien -très bien- proportionné. Son visage restait flou et ça, ça l'agaçait. C'était décidé, Shizuru arriverait partout les moyens à la rencontrer à nouveau ! Ses yeux brillaient de détermination, un sourire conquérant s'emparaient de son visage-

« Bonjour Miss Fugino. Je vous rappelle votre entretien pour le post de reponsable du service scientifique à lieu à 10h. Vous voulez que je vous serve une tasse de thé ? »

Son assistante déballa son monologue d'une traite, interrompant le court des pensées de Shizuru. Cette dernière cligna des yeux pour ce reconnecter à la réalité et répondit avec un sourire poli :

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Merci de me le rappeler et oui je prendrai volontiers une tasse, s'il vous plaît. »

« Avec plaisir Miss. » Son assistante quitta le bureau sur ces mots, se hâtant de répondre aux souhaits de sa supérieure.

* * *

Midi vient assez rapidement, l'entretien achevait, l'entreprise Fujino ajoutait à ces rangs un nouveau responsable des domaines scientifiques. Shizuru quitta le bureau pour déjeuner au resto (cette fois-ci elle se contenterait d'une salade mixte sans dessert : régime) avec son ami d'enfance Reito Kanzaki.

Il était en avance comme toujours. En gentleman, il tira la chaise de Shizuru après l'avoir saluée puis s'assit en face d'elle. La conversation était centrée sur les secteurs dans lesquels les entreprises Kanzaki et Fujino s'étaient associées. En fait, les Fujino et Kanzaki étaient des familles aisées qui avaient su profiter de l'essor du dix-neuvième siècle et soutenir leurs entreprises afin d'atteindre la haute sphère. Celles des Fujino étaient axées sur le domaine technologique, esthétique (mode, beauté and cie) et artistique tandis que celles de Kanzaki sur l'agriculture, la construction et le commerce maritime. Une alliance maintenait les relations entre les deux familles en bon terme et leurs premettaient de se compléter. Les technologies Fujino équipaient les entreprises des Kanzaki et les Kanzaki livraient les Fujino dans le monde par exemple.

Le sujet avait peu à peu dévié du professionnel au personnel. Shizuru prenait des nouvelles des proches de Reito et posait les questions embarrassantes à son plus grand plaisir :

« As-tu déjà ouvert ton coeur à Mai ? A quel point vous êtes-vous liés ? »

Le sourire de Shizuru était toujours le même poli et neutre mais ces yeux parlaient pour elle : elle s'amusait pleinement. Son amusement augmenta quand Reito tripota nerveusement sa serviette avant de répondre : « Pas encore tout à fait. Mais ça avance », rajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de Shizuru rire pour elle. « Tu sais que ma sœur aime bien Mai et donc elle se rend souvent chez elle. Hier, je suis allé la chercher cependant quand Mai m'a invité à rentrer, elle m'a appris que Mikoto était chez une amie et que cette amie la ramènerait. Nous étions seuls et elle m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma. Nous avons eu une agréable soirée qui s'est terminé- »

« Sur un baiser après une longue nuit torride ? » coupa Shizuru. Le pauvre Reito rougit jusqu'aux racines sous les rires de Shizuru.

« Une agréable soirée qui s'est terminé avec un chaste poignet de mains. » Corrigea-t-il, renforçant le rire de Shizuru.

« Un _chaste_ salut de la main ? Expliquez moi mon cher comment un salut de la main pu-t-il être autrement que _chaste _selon vous ? A moins que tes doigts se soient- Matte !

Ara, ara. Il est parti. »

Reito s'était enfui, une main sur le nez et la tête remplie d'images de Mai et lui illustrant parfaitemment les paroles non dites de Shizuru.

'Ara, ara. Moi qui vous simplement lui demander s'il avait caressé la main de Mai pendant cette occassion.'

Les yeux de Shizuru scintillaient d'espièglerie.

* * *

Retour au bureau, Shizuru était contente d'elle-même : Reito -après être revenu- avait préféré aborder les sujets professionnels et éviter de penser tout court pour ne pas se perdre dans la perversité des paroles de Shizuru. Mais ça Shizuru ne l'admettrait jamais : elle avait juste les pensées mal tournées de temps en temps.

Son assistante lui avait confirmait l'absence de réunion ou entretiens ou rapport pour cette après-midi donc, en toute logique, elle décida de s'orienter sur la résolution d'un problème urgent. Comment arriver à voir le visage de sa joggeuse ?

Elle avait pris une feuille blanche et étalait ses idées et une était ressorti entre l'utilisation du vélo pour arriver à la suivre et celle de lui tomber dessus ; elle allait faire son parcours à l'envers donc plus tard qu'hier afin de rencontrer la joggeuse dans le parc. Avec un sourire prédateur, elle plia soigneusement la feuille et la mit dans sa poche avant d'informer son assistante qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

Bip ! Biiip !! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !!!

Shizuru éteignit aussi rapidement que possible son alarme en pensant sérieusement la changer ou au moins la remplacer par la radio. Rituel matinal, elle resta à profiter du confort et de la chaleur de son lit quelques instants. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la pensée de découvrir la joggeuse et de revoir son sublime derrière. Elle se leva, alla directement à la salle de bain puis à la cuisine pour une tasse de thé bien chaude et un petit déj' complet (pour perdre du poids elle s'était interdit de manger entre les repas sauf des fruits et prenait parti d'un nouveau mode d'alimentation : beaucoup le matin, moins le midi et peu le soir). Elle s'habilla, et cette fois-ci décida de tenir ses cheveux à l'aide d'un bandeau, elle sortit ... pour re-rentrer immédiatement et retourner se coucher dans son lit.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre et ni prié pour qu'il pleuve et pourtant c'était le cas. Aucunes chances qu'elle rencontre sa proie par ce temps-là.

Bilan du deuxième jour de la mission : Echec.

Causes : pluie, vent...

* * *

Cette journée commençait pour la pluie, le vent, un temps de merde. Le parc était parsemé de eau, les arbres malmenés par le vent perdaient leurs feuilles, le ciel monotone agonisait dans un gris détrempé. Et dans ce paysage morne qu'on soupçonnerait désert, une personne brava les éléments. Foulée régulière, écouteurs aux oreilles, jogging noir, la capuche du pull rabattu sur un visage neutre. Cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus se balançant au rythme de la course, un air de rock.

* * *

Fière de moi (sourire sadik) : une fin de chapitre démoralisante

Je sais c'est peu mais je travaille sur une suite que vous aurez pas tout de suite ; je pars en vacances =p

Pour Protect me je continue à traduire mais vu la longeur des chapitres je mettrais plus longtemps, Gomen

TBC


	3. Sexy Butt where are you ?

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Sunrise, rien à moi, j'emprunte juste.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si peu de mai-hime en ce moment, T_T, ça rend malheureux

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Sexy butt where are you ?**

**De Applegreed**

**

* * *

**

One way or another I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha *

Que c'est agréable de se réveiller doucement et en musique. Une voix spéciale mais des paroles très encourageantes. Elle se conforma à son habitude : rester dans son lit, passer à la salle de bain et, petit plus avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, ouvrir les volets pour savoir quel temps il fait. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ces lèvres quand elle découvrit un doux paysage matinal.

6h24. C'était l'heure et aujourd'hui elle verra enfin son visage. Shizuru partit doucement mais accéléra rapidement, l'impatience la rattrapa. Le parc n'était pas loin et Sexy Butt non plus avec sa propriétaire. Elle mourrait d'impatience de la voir, ça ne fait que trois jours qu'elle l'a rencontrée et seulement un jour qu'elle n'a pas pu la voir, qui puis est elle ne la connaissait pas et elle ne se comprenait pas non plus ; ses sentiments se mélangeaient, se contredisaient, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre impatience, envie, désir, et un tout inconnu à elle, pourtant c'était aussi doux et mystérieux. Elle ne se comprenait plus et c'était agréable, elle était belle et bien perdue.

Les arbres du parc se distinguaient de loin, leurs ramures se découpaient dans le ciel bleu immaculé. Les couleurs des maisons étaient bien pâle à côté de ce vert imposant. Shizuru se rapprochait du parc le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses pensées, confuses, partaient dans tous les sens elle essayait de deviner la tête qu'elle aurait sans succès, de trouver un moyen pour la reconnaître de face, de fuir aussi (au cas ou). C'était l'anarchie. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela, juste la pensée de cette fille la perturbait. C'était la folie, elle ne la connaissait pas, ni som nom, ni som visage et… c'était surréaliste, elle se faisait des films. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle allait rentrer dans le parc l'esprit sur off et le cœur en folie. Shizuru respira un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur et ses pensées.

Son regard se posa sur l'entrée du parc déterminé, elle était prête.

---xox---

Le parc n'était pas très grand mais restait dans cette ville de béton et acier un coin de fraîcheur où la nature vous apaisez, par un beau soir d'été et les couples main dans la main se promenaient ou s'étendaient dans l'herbe verte et regardaient le ciel bleu, les nuages blancs et se parlaient de leurs projets, leurs envies. (Petit délire de l'auteur, elle va aller se recoucher c'est mieux X)

Shizuru ralentit sa course, tous les sens aux aguets. Peu de monde était dans le parc mais la plupart était en tenue de jogging. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal pour la distinguer des autres. Cette chevelure d'un bleu si foncé qu'on aurait dit du noir et ces reflets bleutés quand le soleil jouait avec ces mèches, c'était elle. Avec émerveillement, Shizuru découvrit ce visage magnifique d'une femme somptueuse. Une peau un peu pâle, des traits fins et élégants, des lèvres désirables et désirées d'être embrassées et un regard vert… Un vert rare, émeraude, une couleur étonnante que l'on ne pouvait quitter du regard. Un regard mystérieux et envoutant dont l'on ne resortait pas indemne. Elle se rapprochait de Shizuru avec des courbes parfaites et une foulée légère que beaucoup devaient lui envier.

Shizuru capturée cœur et âme par les yeux de la demoiselle avait oublié de respirer et cela parce que son cerveau, totalement focalisé sur cette beauté ô combien magnifique, avait délaissé toutes autres tâches capitales comme respirer, parler, marcher, courir. La chute de Shizuru ne fut donc pas intentionnelle et elle avait encore moins prévue de tomber sur sa joggeuse préférée. Cette chute resta gravée dans la mémoire de Shizuru comme l'un des plus beau moment de sa vie. La joggeuse, bien que l'audition était réduit par la musique, vit très bien tomber Shizuru et la rattrapa in extrémiste.

Shizuru, toujours sous le choc de la rencontrer, se retrouva dans les bras de la jeune femme et eut l'immense plaisir d'entendre sa voix légèrement rauque et profondément sexy, mais n'enregistra aucun des mots prononcés par sa sauveuse. Elle était dans son monde rêvé et donc parfait en compagnie d'une beauté fatale qu'elle n'était pas prête de lâcher. Un sourire idiot s'étira sur les lèvres pour toute réponse aux paroles de sa beauté.

Le regard de notre jeune joggeuse se fit des plus perplexe face au sourire idiot de Shizuru alors qu'elle lui demandait si elle allait bien. Elle réessaya de lui parler pour savoir si elle pouvait marcher et n'eut pas plus de réponse. Soudain elle passait un bras sous ses genous et un sous son dos et la porta jusqu'à un banc. Cette action ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire toujours aussi idiot de Shizuru.

« Oi !! Ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? Tu m'entends ?! »

Interpellation de la joggeuse réveilla Shizuru qui répondit: « Ara ? Vous êtes ? » de quoi rendre la jeune femme sérieusement inquiet de sa santé mentale.

« Natsuki Kuga. Vous vous souvenez de votre nom ? », demanda doucement la dénommée Natsuki, ne sachant vraiment pas si un malaise pouvait entraîner une amnésie ou ce que Shizuru avait tout simplement.

« Shizuru Fujino, ravie de vous rencontrer » 'Enfin' rajouta Shizuru mentalement, offrant un sourire séduisant et une main tendue à Natsuki.

« Moi aussi. »répondit une Natsuki légèrement rougissante, serrant délicatemment la main tendue devant elle. Rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Shizuru dont le sourire s'élargit. « Vous avez mal quelque part ? Un coup de fatigue ? » s'enquit Natsuki, ses yeux émeraudes troublés.

« Je crois que c'est de la fatigue, confirma Shizuru avec un sourire coupable, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de courir. »

La jeune joggeuse prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de déclarer : « Je vois. Je vous raccompagne chez vous, Fujino-san. »

Shizuru lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant d'accepter. « Ookini Natsuki-chan. Appelez-moi Shizuru. »

Natsuki lui renvoya son sourire. « Natsuki tout simplement, Shizuru. »

« Na-tsu-ki ~ » Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shizuru au rougissement de Natsuki. Sourire sur lequel la jeune femme s'interrogea alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rougir à la façon dont son nom a été épelé.

« Allons-y. Où habites-tu ? » Se renseigna Natsuki.

« Ara, ara. Dès la première rencontre Natsuki ? » S'exclama Shizuru, la main devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire naissant.

« Oui… Hein ? » L'information mit un certain temps à être interprétée. 'Kawaii !!' criaient les pensées de Shizuru quand Natsuki passa du rose au rouge tomate en moins d'une seconde. « Non !! C'est pa-pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'é-é-tait p-pour te raccompagner chez... » La fin de la phrase ne put être entendu et finit dans l'oublie tandis qu'un rire clair se manifesta. Natsuki comprit assez rapidement que Shizuru l'avait abusée (c'est juste le début) et les joues toujours coloraient de cette jolie teinte rouge, elle fulmina dans son coin.

« J'habite de ce côté. » indiqua Shizuru, puis prit le bras de Natsuki et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du parc. Natsuki prise au dépourvu ne put que suivre le mouvement, arrêtant momentanement de bougonner.

« J'ai remarqué que tu courais souvent et comme je viens de commencer, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait courir ensemble ? » Shizuru poussa sa chance et y ajouta une tête de chien battu à laquelle peu de gens pouvait résister.

« Oui !! euh... je veux dire oui, il y a pas de problème. Si tu veux on peut se retrouver devant chez toi. » Réponse précipitait de Natsuki qui combla Shizuru de joie.

« On se voit demain, je passerai à 6h15. » Furent les dernières paroles de Natsuki avant de partir en courant.

'Stop ! Comment elle peut savoir où j'habite et pourquoi on s'est arrêté et pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ?'

Shizuru stupéfiait, l'esprit en ébullition mit une bonne minute à s'apercevoir qu'elle était devant chez elle et que son nom était visible sur sa boite aux lettres. Elle rentra chez elle dans un état second, le sourire idiot revenu sur ses lèvres et le cœur battant la chamaille.

Le sentiment mystérieux et inconnu avait pris plus de place et était bien plus chaleureux qu'avant. Ce peut-il que... qui sait ? Elle le découvrira tôt ou tard. Tant que cette histoire ne se finissait pas comme la chanson de ce matin. Tout à coup elle se figea.

Maudite soit-elle ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas jeter un dernière coup d'œil au magnifique, sublime derrière de Natsuki !!!

TBC

* * *

Applegreed : Dsl, j'ai mis longtemps à publier ce chapitre mais vous savez les reviews aident énormément à publier plus vite.

Shizuru (aparaissant dont ne sait où) : Ce ne serait pas du chantage ?

Applegreed : Mais non, c'est juste une suggestion. C'est comme vous ma chère avec Na-chan

Shizuru (grand sourire parfait) : Je lui demande poliment si elle pourrait faire ceci ou cela pour moi et comme elle m'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, elle le fait. Même ranger son apartement.

Applegreed (même sourire) : Oui, oui certes mais la bouteille de mayonnaise cachée derrière toi aide beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup je pense

(Shizuru sort sa nagita)

Applegreed (prise de panique) : Cela restera entre nous, bien sûr, ma chère. Vous voulez un peu de thé ?

Shizuru s'assoie à la table de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup très chère.

Les deux commencent à parler de manipulation tandis que Natsuki range son apart' avec ferveur.

* * *

* la chanson : One way or another de Blondie

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)


	4. Fantaisies

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Disclaimer :** je pense que vous connaissez, au bout d'un moment ^^

**Auteur :** Applegreed

Petit retard engendrait par la perte momentanée du fichier de l'histoire et ma flemmardise ^^'

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les lecteurs attentifs à cette histoire et

Enjoy ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Fantaisies**

Shizuru Fujino était aux anges. Cela depuis ce matin et ne semblait vouloir redescendre sur Terre. Au cours de la journée, des faits intrigants s'accumulaient autour d'elle selon sa secrétaire, Arika Yumemiya. Arrivée plus tôt, sourire à tout le monde toute la journée, mangée le midi avec un chef d'entreprise que Fujino-sama refusait toujours poliment – Arika était certaine qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais par politesse ou pour le business elle le gardait dans ses relations – bref, le quotidien était devenu trop... elle ne savait pas comme le définir. Elle avait émis plusieurs hypothèses mais qu'une seule l'avait interpellée : le régime de Fujino-san se passait mal. Peut-être qu'elle avait essayé de prendre des cachets car les menus allégés qu'elle lui commandait ne la satisfaisait plus, et le docteur lui avait donnée des amphétamines et maintenant elle était sous l'effet. Mais quand elle sera en manque ? Que va-t-il se passait ? Sûrement des choses horribles et cela par sa faute. Mon dieu elle ne voulait pas !

Voyant sa secrétaire tenir son visage horrifié dans ses mains et commencer à se mortifier pour une chose qui lui échappait, Shizuru décida de revenir à des pensées plus agréables telles que Natsuki Kuga, Natsuki en jogging, les fesses de Natsuki, le corps de Natsuki, Natsuki ... Soupir de contentement.

Elle repensa à cette matinée torride. Elle s'était levée avant son réveil dans la bonne humeur, elle s'était préparée jusqu'à l'heure au Natsuki devait arriver. Elle avait eu un petit coup de stress, se demandant si Natsuki avait oublié, si elle devait la guetter pour être sûre qu'elle trouve sa maison, si elle était bien coiffée et d'autres petites choses ; bref, juste un tout petit peu de stress. Et Natsuki est arrivée en jogging et T-shirt des Duran Duran, qu'elle avait remercié le soleil d'être aussi chaud pour lui offrir cette vue fantastique.

Elles ont commencé à courir doucement, Natsuki prodiguant les conseils, Shizuru posant des questions et la taquinant. Cependant elle fut vite contrainte d'arrêter par manque de souffle mais elle avait réussi à glander quelques informations. Natsuki avait toujours vécu à Tokyo, elle avait un chien appelé Duran, un beau husky beige, elle a l'habitude de courir tous les jours et avant de pouvoir la taquiner (dieu quelle rougissement tentant, on aurait envie de la croquer! ) mais faute d'air et d'entraînement, elle ne le put. Comme Natsuki n'est pas une personne qui parle d'elle, elle n'obtînt rien de plus. Heureusement qu'elle avait quand même eu quelques occasions de la taquiner et avait obtenu la promesse de Natsuki qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, même heure avant de repartir pour aller travailler.

'Ara ! Que peut bien être le travail de Natsuki ?'

Question innocente qui traversa l'esprit indescriptible pour ne pas dire tortueux de Shizuru Fujino, l'amenant à des réflexions passionnées, voire plus. La question du travail se rapportait à une autre plus profond 'qui était Natsuki Kuga ?'. la réponse de Shizuru : une magnifique paire de fesse accompagnée d'une cambrure de rêve, des cheveux soyeux, d'un visage magnifique, des yeux verts émeraudes profonds et mystérieux ainsi qu'un rougissement vraiment trop mignon qu'elle qualifiait de « Kaiwaiiiii ! ». Bien que cela l'a chagrinée de ne savoir que la description physique de Natsuki (mensuration estimait à 82-57-83 mais à vérifier, sourire diabolique) et moins sa personnalité, ses activités, ses goûts. Elle augmenterait son endurance pour pouvoir lui poser plus de questions.

Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre le lendemain et rêvait d'elle. Et si Natsuki était une femme d'affaire comme elle, après tout elle avait le charisme pour, même en jogging. Natsuki en tailleur, jupe courte aux genoux faisant fantasmer son équipe ou plus court aux cuisses sûrement efficace lors d'un contrat, jambes croisées le regard de l'acheteur est capté, un changement de position l'esprit est embarqué, elle se penche un peu en avant pour lui tendre le stylo et il signe sans penser, le regard perdu dans son décolleté. Ou il part précipitamment la main sur le nez pour contenir son saignement.

Pourquoi pas scientifique ou docteur avec la blouse blanche : Natsuki-sensei. Blouse blanche, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude nonchalante regardant le travail de sa collègue après dessus son épaule et ... Ara, avec des lunettes encore plus mignonne, un air sérieux. Non, en tout cas pas docteur si elle se rappelait bien la façon dont elle avait traitée son malaise de la dernière fois.

Mécanicienne ça lui allait bien. Vêtements courts salis, Natsuki aussi recouverte de cambouis de part et d'autre, s'activant sous le capot de sa voiture. Et elle assise juste derrière avec une jolie vue sur la cambrure. L'imagination de Shizuru s'égara dans un jeu torride avec Natsuki sous la douche du garage avant de revenir à la ''raison'' .

Sportive alors. Elle courait tous les matins depuis assez longtemps apparemment et puis avec ses formes élancées c'était probable. Peut-être qu'elle était célèbre. Ou une écrivaine qui conservait la forme en faisant de la course, elle devait faire des déclarations magnifiques. Une musicienne censurée par sa mère ou une journaliste poursuivit par ses écrits sur des trafiquants mexicains qui avaient du arrêter leur affaire grâce à elle. Mieux une arnaqueuse professionnelle qui cherchait des partenaires. Ou une vampire, sauf qu'elle n'a pas les yeux rouges et qu'elle sort au soleil et sa peau est chaude, oui plutôt un loup-garou d'où le mystère des yeux émeraudes et de sa vitalité et sa ressemblance à un tout mignon petit toutou, un petit chiot noir inclinant la tête sur le côté quand il ne saisit pas... Kaiwai ! Mais bon il fallait qu'elle arrête de manger avec sa secrétaire le midi, ces longs discours sur une histoire de vampires et loup-garous devenaient malsain. Pour le reste, c'est son imagination débordante focalisée sur Natsuki et la faute de Natsuki d'elle aussi attirante.

Natsuki dans une ambiance tamisée, servant des cocktails exotiques dans un bar oublié des passants, attendant que son arrivée, à elle Shizuru Fujino, pour rompre la trompeur qui la saisit et finir avec Shizuru à l'étage dans sa chambre par pur plaisir et gourmandise. Gourmandise ? Un sourire appréciateur au visage, Shizuru se voyait très bien dévorer Natsuki.

Une nouvelle idée plus enflammée traversa l'esprit de Shizuru : strip-teaseuse. Mais ça elle allait le garder pour elle, dans un coin de l'esprit pour un show personnel quand Natsuki et elle seront plus proche ou plus défoncées, au choix tant que ça restait entre elles.

« Fujino-sama ! Vous allez bien ? »

'Adieu pensées si douces et désirables, bonjour monde cruel représenté par Arika Yumemiya-san'

Aussitôt elle reprit son sourire et répondit gentiment à sa secrétaire : « Oui, Yumemiya-san, comme ce matin et comme à midi. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu peinée, la théière et si loin et ma tasse si vide... »

Son interlocutrice hocha vivement de la tête avant de s'exécuter, recevant un sourire colgate blancheur étincelante pour toute récompense.

Une tasse de thé pleine dans les mains, sa secrétaire congédiée, elle put profiter entièrement du calme de ses locaux après une journée exquise. Et des jours à venir prometteur.

* * *

OMAKE :

Arika : Je suis apparue, je suis apparue ! Merci marion !

Shizuru : (sourire poli) Moi, j'ai juste une petite question pour l'auteur : Pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble à un pervers qui fait du cosplay ?

Auteur : Non, tu ne ressembles pas. Tu es. (grand sourire sadique) Différence minime du me dira

Natsuki : Es-tu mazo par hasard ?

Auteur : Non, pourquoi cette question Nat-chan ? Pour toi, je veux bien le devenir :3

Shizuru : (voyant le rougissement de Natsuki) Ma-ri-on ?

Auteur : Shi-zu-ru ?

Shizuru : Meurs ! Il y a que moi qui peut faire rougir Natsuki-chan !

Kyohime !

Natsuki : Allez-y Shizuru, Kyohime ! A mort l'auteur ! (plus bas : ça t'apprendra à écrire des choses pareilles et à m'emmerder)

Auteur : (solution de dernier recours) J'ai une proposition ! Tu vas aimer, même adorer ! Shizuru-san écoutez-moi, stp !

Shizuru : (se rapproche du l'auteur mise à terre et immobilisé par kyohime) je t'écoute en un mot

Auteur : (chuchote dans l'oreille à shizuru) lemon

Natsuki : Je peux pas entendre. Shizuru pourquoi tu la relâches ?

Sourire énigmatique de Shizuru et embarrassé de l'auteur.

Natsuki : Je veux savoir ! (pas de réaction) Allez ! (idem)

Natsuki va bouder dans son coin. Shizuru était aux anges et l'auteur travaille dur sur Protect me.

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)


	5. Premier rdv ?

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Auteur :** Applegreed

Merci pour les reviews, ça aide vachement ;)

J'ai essayé de faire plus long pour compenser votre attente, Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premier rdv ?**

Shizuru a toujours compris et appliqué ce qu'on lui apprenait vite. Mais voilà, la vérité s'était que courir demande des muscles qu'elle n'avait pas forcément assez travaillé car même si elle avait fait de la piscine en compétition pendant sa scolarité, les muscles demandés n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le résultat étant que pendant cette semaine de course à pieds avec Natsuki, elle avait très peu progressé. Les taquineries s'épuisaient au bout de cinq cent mètres et pourtant elle était sûr d'avoir un meilleur souffle, une hypothèse s'était formée dans son esprit sous oxygéné en courant au côté de Natsuki : si Natsuki augmentait volontairement le rythme de la course petit à petit parce qu'elle voudrait échapper aux taquineries de Shizuru qui faisaient toujours mouche et qu'à chaque fois Natsuki était embarrassée de rougir autant et de façon si mignon du point de vue de Shizuru...

'Non, Natsuki est trop innocente et gentille pour s'abaisser à ce stratagème qui nuirait à sa pureté.' Se dit-elle, car dans la tête de Shizuru, Natsuki se représentait en un petit chiot au pelage noir ébène avec des reflets bleus, de yeux émeraudes version char botté et une auréole au dessus de la tête.

Cependant ceci est et restera une vision de Shizuru dans cette dimension, revenons à son manque de souffle. Cela l'embêtait car elle ne pouvait interroger Natsuki autant qu'elle le voulait et donc le week-end où elle ne put voir Natsuki, elle se résolut à l'inviter à dîner. Une résolution qui lui réchauffa le cœur mais qui faillit le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi et en ce jour d'un beau vendredi, elle avait grand espoir d'y arriver sans se perdre dans les yeux si profonds de Natsuki, dans les courbes si envoutante de Natsuki ou dans un baiser torride avec la Natsuki de ses rêves.

Elle attendit que Natsuki arrive avec un mélange d'impatience et de désir et peur. Impatience de la voir, désir de l'avoir et peur de ne pouvoir d'inviter. Et dire que la maxime des Fujino est 'voir c'est savoir, vouloir c'est avoir et oser c'est pouvoir' ! Qu'elle piètre Fujino faisait-elle, si sa famille s'en mêlait... Brrr, elle en frissonna. Elle regrettait de temps en temps d'être l'être le plus normal de la famille -bien sûr la dite famille vous dira le contraire- et le nombre de fois où elle a rattrapé leurs erreurs. « Shizuru » Personne n'est parfait mais quand même il y a des limites à l'excentricité or sa famille ne fait pas preuve de retenu, c'est à se demander de quelle façon ils ont réussi à sauvegarder et enchérir le business familial. « Oii ! » Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Francheme-

Stop une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui touche son épaule ? Quand a-t-elle fermé les yeux ? Elle ouvrit craintivement les yeux à la recherche de...

« Natsuki ! » s'écria-t-elle. Remarquant la proximité de sa tendre Natsuki, elle l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, elle inspira ce doux parfum frai, de forêt et de... de... de mayonnaise ? Ara, ara elle n'était pas encore totalement réveillée.

« Oii ! Q-qu'est-ce que tu crois fou-faire là ? » s'indigna Natsuki. Le sourire de Shizuru -éblouissant à la simple vue de Natsuki- se mit à rayonner, Natsuki était paniquée, ses gestes déraisonnés et sa voix tout bonnement 'trop mignonne', un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension (bégaiements), de joie et de gêne : elle sentait à cinq centimètres le rougissement brûlant des joues de Natsuki. 'Time to tease !' pensa-t-elle. Elle resserra son étreinte et dit à mi-voix :

« Na-natsuki ne veut pas de moi ! Elle ne veut pas ne toucher, mon dieu je la répugne à ce point ? » La phrase finit, des sanglots se firent entendre et Natsuki se figea. Shizuru pouvait entendre d'ici son esprit juré.

« N-non- » Commença une Natsuki plus que déconcertée.

« Natsuki vient d'affirmer qu'elle me haït ! » Coupa Shizuru et prit soin de renforcer ses 'sanglots'. En l'absence de réponse, elle se demanda si elle n'y été pas aller trop fort. Natsuki a dû découvrir le poteau rose soupira-t-elle mentalement.

« Tu n'es pas répugnante Shizuru, tu es magnifique, toujours, même après avoir couru ! » s'exclama Natsuki puis elle rendit l'étreinte à Shizuru, la serrant contre elle brusquement mais avec affection. « Je te veux et Je t'aime ! »

Peu de gens arrivent à surprendre Shizuru et cette personne qui la tenait dans ces bras, Natsuki, _sa _Natsuki, y était arrivée. Juste avec des mots. Elle sentait se propager sur ses joues, jusqu'aux oreilles, une chaleur enflammée, elle imaginait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, alors elle renfouit son visage dans le cou de Natsuki et referma ses bras autour d'elle telle une cage de cristal. Dans son monde dans lequel Natsuki l'aimait, Natsuki la voulait, Natsuki l'enlaçait, dans lequel la poitrine de Natsuki se pressait sur la sienne et la jambe de Natsuki se tenait entre les siennes. La température de ses joues augmenta brusquement, un sourire timide prit place sur ces lèvres et ses forces la quittaient petit à petit. Bien qu'accrochée à Natsuki, elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur le genou de cette dernière. Un sourire bien plus tordu remplaça le timide.

« Shizuru ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Arggggggggg ! Je sais pas comment réagir dans cette situation ! » Les questionnements de Natsuki s'arrêtèrent net à un bruit.

'Ce bruit est sorti de ma bouche ? Ce cri ? Ce gémissement...' paniqua silencieusement Shizuru, se terrant dans le cou si doux et si bon en passant de Natsuki. Natsuki avait essayé d'aider Shizuru en la supportant, c'est-à-dire en la retenant dans ses bras et la relevant à l'aide de son genou... Shizuru, peu désireuse d'expliquer ce 'cri' et son pourquoi, reprit la parole :

« Natsuki a dit qu'elle me voulait avant de me dire qu'elle m'aime ? Ce-ce sera que pour le sexe ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour Natsuki ! » Sa voix se perdit dans lamentations fictives et son esprit dans une scène plutôt 'chaude' de Natsuki se servant d'elle sa jambe vers ses seins, l'autre juste à... Elle se reprit à grands renforts de sang-froid et essuya discrètement la bave qui commençait à sortir de sa bouche.

« Oui ! N-non ! Euh non ! Je-je-je... Tuu... Gomenasai ! » Répondit Natsuki. Elle s'écarta de Shizuru et s'inclina.

« Gomenasai ! Je ne veux pas cou-cou... » Un rougissement plus fort que les précédents, cachant même celui déjà présent prit d'assaut son visage entier. Ses yeux écarquillés voire brillants, ses lèvres en une petite mou dérangé par le tic d'un sourire en coin, une Natsuki des plus mignonnes qui... Et bien qui s'évanouit sur Shizuru pour une raison évidente, trop de rougissement.

« Ara, ara... » chuchota silencieusement Shizuru. « Quelle joie et quel dommage~ »

Elle entreprit de soulever Natsuki pour la transporter chez elle et lui faire découvrir les plaisirs primaires.

-xox-

Natsuki se réveilla en douceur. Elle tourna quelques instants dans le lit, tira la couverture jusqu'à sa tête et s'enfonça dans la couette. Peu de temps après, elle sortit en sursaut des couvertures et regarda Shizuru avec méfiance qui se transformèrent en incompréhension quand elle la reconnut.

« Shi Shizuru ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. 'Kawaii !' s'exclama l'esprit de Shizuru. Une autre conscience pensa que décidément trop de rougissement était dangereux.

« Oui. C'est moi. » Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et pausa sa tasse de thé pour s'assoir sur le lit au côté de Natsuki.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Demanda Natsuki. 'Perte de mémoire après évanouissement.' nota Shizuru. Cette dernière serra Natsuki dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« C'était super ! Tu étais timide au départ puis après une vrai louve sauvage mais pleine de tendresse dans ses gestes. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais on pourrait manger ensemble pour mieux se connaître et voir si notre relation peut s'approfondir. Ne me fais pas le coup du 'je ne me souviens pas', Ikezu. Pas si tu m'apprécies un tant soit peu... »

'Rouge, Bingo !' La bouche de Natsuki s'ouvrit pour se refermer et s'ouvrir à nouveau pour se re-refermer trois secondes plus tard. Pas un parole ne franchit les lèvres de Natsuki mais son visage dit tout pour elle. Cinq minutes plus tard soit trop peu de contemplation de Natsuki pour le regard de lynx de Shizuru, Natsuki émit un son :

« Oui. » Suivit d'un : « Si tu veux. Quels jours t'arrangent ? »

Shizuru n'en revînt pas. Atterrée, elle répondit automatiquement qu'elle était libre ce soir. Natsuki acquiesça et lui dit de se rendre à Mai Hime à huit heures. Puis elle lui demanda si elle savait où il se trouvait. Shizuru répondit mécaniquement que oui, Reito l'y avait emmené un midi et la chef de cuisine, très gentille était venue les voir et voler le cœur du jeune homme par quelques mots. Natsuki sortit alors son portable de sa poche et lui demanda son numéro au cas où et lui envoya un texto pour qu'elle est le sien aussi. Après avoir apparemment regarder l'heure, elle jura, s'excusa de son juron, mit sa veste posée au bas du lit et s'excusa de l'avoir déranger, la remercia de son secours et partit au travail.

Shizuru ne réagit qu'au mot travail, elle regarda elle aussi l'heure et se prépara rapidement tout en chanta à tue-tête : « J'ai un rendez-vous avec Natsuki~ »

-xox-

Un fantastique début de journée pour Shizuru, elle eut son train de justesse, elle put fantasmer à souhait pendant le trajet sur Natsuki, arrivée au travail elle salua tout le monde et à la pause elle accepta de parler de son film de vampires 'super trop beau et intelligent et tendre et gentil et mignon et classe et beau et intelligent...' de Yumemiya-san. Sa secrétaire partit rapidement après retravailler en marmonnant des paroles sur les incultes et les idiot(e)s incapables de reconnaître un chef d'œuvre. Elle eut un sursaut et s'exclama qu'elle convertirait Fujino-sama car sa deuxième idole -la première étant un certain Robin Pattions- ne pouvait pas être idiote. Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle décrocha le téléphone en disant l'habituel : « Connaissez-vous Twilig- » Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'habituel 'Fuji corporation, bureau de Tokoy, nous vous écoutons' alors Shizuru prit le soin de raccrocher en passant avant d'appeler Yumemiya-san dans son bureau pour le quinzième savons du mois.

Mais voilà qu'une pensée vînt s'immiscer dans son bonheur, une pensée d'abord confuse puis peu à peu accompagnée d'un sentiment plus sombre, plus peinant, plus coupable ! C'était de la culpabilité ! Mais pourquoi ? Avoir essayer d'éclairer Yumemiya-san sur sa naïveté débordante ? Non, elle n'avait aucun regret, elle en était même fière il faut dire. Avoir dévisager cette mignonne petite chose avec ce regard si attendrissant qu'elle la fit penser à Natsuki et la compara ? Oui et non, oui elle se sentit coupable d'oser comparer Natsuki à une peluche -qu'elle acheta quand même pour qu'elle lui serve de leçon pour ne plus recommencer : mission impossible, Natsuki est bien trop présente dans ses pensées à longueur de journée et de nuitée- et non car elle fut que trop peu coupable de penser à Natsuki. La douleur que ressentait dans sa poitrine s'amplifia ; est-ce à cause de la peluche, Kyohime ? Elle savait très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir, que c'était Natsuki envers qui elle était coupable. Elle avait compris pourquoi maintenant mais l'ignorait croyant que cela éloignerait la douleur.

La journée se termina et la douleur était à son apogée. Elle y avait réfléchi et s'était dite que ce soir elle s'excuserait. Elle expliquerait à Natsuki qu'il n'y a rien eu entre elle, que s'est de sa faute à elle si Natsuki s'est évanouie. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sur des mensonges, elle voulait une relation solide avec Natsuki, elle voulait la découvrir pas à pas et s'émerveiller de chaque nouvelle découverte. Alors même si ça lui couterait son début de relation avec Natsuki, même si elle aurait le cœur brisée par son rejet, même si elle en pleurerait, elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle s'était autant attachée à Natsuki, dire qu'un weed-end sans elle était pire que d'attendre la parution de Candy Boy* ou de Kimi ni todoke*. Une lame s'accrocha à son cil pour couler sur sa joue et finalement tomber par terre. Elle resta unique. Ce fut la seule représentation de sa peur de perdre Natsuki mais le sentiment resta plus douloureux que sa culpabilité.

Le midi, elle avait mangé avec Reito de bonne humeur. Le taquinant sur le fait qu'il dinerait ce soir avec Mai, la chef cuisto de son propre restaurant et qu'il avait intérêt à bien choisir. Le pauvre partit avant le dessert, imaginant une fois de plus des scènes passionnantes et passionnées entre Mai et lui. Bref que de la joie et maintenant dans le train du retour, elle s'était même rongée les ongles ! Elle avait choisi mentalement sa tenue détendue pour ressembler à Natsuki : jean, t-shirt, chemise par dessus et baskets.

Trente minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous, elle monta dans sa voiture après avoir enlevé ses talons hauts. Après neuf tenues différentes, elle avait choisi une habit dans lequel elle se sentait confortable et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir facilement, c'est-à-dire une sublime robe de soir s'arrêtant au genou, ouvert jusqu'à la cuisse et décolleté avantageux. La couleur était un pourpre sombre avec comme motif, un serpent entouré autour de son corps, noir encre.

Elle arriva avec cinq minutes en avance et demanda à Mikoto-chan, la sœur de Reito travaillant à Mai Hime une table au nom de Kuga. La serveuse se dirigea vers la salle en lui disant que Natsuki n'était pas encore arrivée et lui demanda si elle voulait commander à boire en attendant. Nerveuse, elle lui demanda un verre de vin rouge. Mikoto acquiesça et alla chercher son vin habituel. Verre de vin à la main, elle regarda sa robe, huma son odeur, examina sa texture avant de goûter. En bouche, une saveur fruité et fraîche la délecta. Elle s'adonna au plaisir de la saveur qu'elle se détacha du restaurant et fut surprise de trouver devant elle une Natsuki tout sourire. Une sourire enfantin qui s'agrandit à la mine déconcertée de Shizuru.

« Désolé d'être en retard. Tu as eu une bonne journée ? » Interrogea tranquillement Natsuki.

« Je suis arrivée en avance et ma journée fut magnifique sachant que la soirée le serrait encore plus. Comment c'est passé la tienne ?. » Répondit une Shizuru espiègle.

« Un jour ils auront ma peau si ce n'est pas moi qui ait la leur avant. » Déclara Natsuki, désireuse de détourner l'attention de Shizuru de son rougissement au vu de ses regards éloignés.

« Qui en veut à ma Natsuki ? » S'enquiert Shizuru, légèrement possessif.

« Ta Natsuki ? » tilta Natsuki, un sourcil relevé.

« Ara, ara... »

« Hey mutt ! Tu te payes une prostituée pour perdre ta virginité ? C'est vrai que tu dois avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un mais si tu veux te débarrasser de ton argent -parce que comme elle à l'air intelligente, elle va te piquer ton fric sauf si elle a pitié et encore- tu peux me filer ta paie, il ya pas de problème ! »

Un cri d'indignation s'éleva dans la salle accompagné d'un regard interrogateur et suivit d'un éclat de rire bruyant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Kimi ni todoke : c'est trop mignon et Candy boy ça vous fait pas penser à Shiz/Nat ?

Je pars une semaine donc il n'y aura pas de post avant au moins le week-end prochain et se sera le prochain chapitre de Protect me pour faire plaisir à une lectrice attentive et une reviewer présente depuis le début Yurilys que j'adore X) -déjà six mois, j'ai regardé ^^

A tout !


	6. Elèment perturbateur

**On a tous une bonne raison**

Écrit par **Applegreed**

Hi ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances =)

Merci pour les reviews et Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 **

** Élément perturbateur

* * *

**

_« Hey mutt ! Tu te payes une prostituée pour perdre ta virginité ? C'est vrai que tu dois avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un mais si tu veux te débarrasser de ton argent -parce que comme elle à l'air intelligente, elle va te piquer ton fric sauf si elle a pitié et encore- tu peux me filer ta paie, il ya pas de problème ! » _

Un grognement sourd sortit d'un mince espace entre les dents de Natsuki, conjugué à un regard polaire réclamant la mort de la personne turbulente qui venait de prendre la parole (Shizuru apprit plus tard que c'était le célèbre regard de Natsuki appelé "Le regard tueur façon Kuga"), avait un effet terrifiant. Les clients et serveurs présents au alentours étaient figés sur place, ne sachant que faire, craintif de la réaction de la beauté sombre. Réaction normal de toutes proies face à un prédateur. A l'exception de la personne vouée à une mort certaine.

"C'est Kuga pour toi, Yuuki-san."

Avertissement calme donnait par Natsuki en dépit de sa colère visible.

"Mutt te va mieux, après tout un chien est un chien. Pourquoi l'appelait autrement ?" Répliqua Yuuki-san avec un sourire provocateur. "Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dite combien ?"

"Sale petite..." Commença Natsuki, avant de demander, perdue : "Combien ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"Du prix auquel tu as payé pour l'avoir !" Sortit Yuuki telle une évidence.

"Sale môme !"

"Clébard boiteux !"

"Morveuse !"

"Baka !"

" Tête de poulpe ! "

Ainsi commença un échange d'insultes diverses et variées, face à Shizuru restée interdite.

Elle observait silencieusement la joute des deux 'ennemies'. Face à Natsuki, les joues rouges de colère et surement d'embarras, se tenait une jeune fille du même âge ou plus jeune que Natsuki avec de stupéfiants cheveux rouges et des yeux verts pâles, tous aussi intenses que ceux de Natsuki. Désappointée, Shizuru cherchait le lien possible entre Yuuki-han et SA Natsuki. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient aussi semblables sur l'allure que différentes sur les caractères. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'envoyer des insultes avec véhémence : un échange pour le moins direct.

"BAKA !"

"Ahah ! Tu l'as déjà dit !" S'exclama Natsuki victorieuse, on pouvait presque la voir sautiller, les bras en l'air.

"Tsk..." Yuuki, mécontente, se tourna pour attraper le bras d'un client en costard et partit, non sans un dernier "Je ne te prêterais pas d'argent pour la payer". Totalement ignoré par Natsuki toujours l'esprit tourné vers sa victoire.

Natsuki, souriant d'une oreille à une autre, se rassit face à Shizuru et commenta, fière d'elle-même :

"T'as vu comme j'ai-"

Mais Natsuki stoppa vite le récit de sa victoire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'air agacé de Shizuru. Faisant fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mal, elle ne trouva rien et en déduisit que c'était la faute de Yuuki et se dépêcha de réconforter Shizuru :

"Il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle a dit quand elle te traitait de... de pr... de pro... de-de... quand elle t'a insultait. Elle faisait ça juste pour m'énerver. Elle n'a rien contre toi, vraiment. Elle est toujours comme ça, c'est Spider."

Le visage de Shizuru s'était éclaircit au moment où Natsuki fut dans l'incapacité de dire le mot "prostitué" et avait rougi plus que de raison. Mais il se referma totalement au dernier mot de Natsuki. Cette dernière plus effrayait par l'indifférence de Shizuru que son agacement continua, incertaine :

"Tu veux que je lui demande des excuses écrites ?"

"Spider ?" Répéta Shizuru froidement.

"Euh... Oui. Spider, Yuuki. Spider est un surnom. En vérité, elle s'appelle Nao Yuuki mais c'est plus facile de retenir les noms en donnant un surnom." Expliqua rapidement Natsuki, anxieuse.

"Pourquoi Natsuki aurait besoin du mal à retenir un nom ?" Demanda Shizuru maintenant curieuse.

"Ben, quand tu as cinq classes de trente-cinq élèves, au début de l'année tu as un peu de mal donc j'ai mis des surnoms sous les noms pour pouvoir les identifier." Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Shizuru, elle enchaîna. "Par exemple, "Gossip girl" c'est pour Chie Harada qui est toujours à la recherche de scoop et " Triple G" c'est pour "Girlfriend's Gossip Girl" Aoi Senou qui traine souvent avec elle."

"Natsuki serait-elle... enseignante ?" Demanda Shizuru, elle s'était penchée en avant, prist la main de Natsuki et rivait ses yeux vermeils sur une tomate rouge de cette attention soutenue.

"Oui... Ça peut surprendre vu que j'ai un tempérament plutôt emporté." Accorda Natsuki avec un sourire contri.

"Non !" Défendit Shizuru. "Natsuki est très gentille, elle doit être une très bonne enseignante. Tu enseignes quoi ?"

"Le français, la littérature plus précisément. En classe de prépa. Mais avant, j'ai fait des stages au lycée dans lequel j'ai rencontré Yuuki. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle a choisit de faire littérature."

'Ça je peux le comprendre... J'aurais fait le même choix.' Pensa Shizuru.

"Tu as dit qu'ils auraient ta peau, tu parlais de tes élèves ?" Demanda Shizuru avec un sourire enfantin aux bêtises que ces élèves auraient pu faire.

"Je savais dès le début de l'année quand l'idiot de service me répondit avec ferveur que "C'est Ulysse qui a écrit _L'Odyssée_" que ça promettait mais aujourd'hui ça a atteint un paroxysme, Désespéra Natsuki en secouant la tête. Ils ont décidé de boycotter le cours d'un collègue -assez médiocre il faut le dire-et se sont incrustés au mien. Un sacré remue-ménage et un savon pour ma pomme de Miss Maria et un excès de colère du prof sur moi."

Natsuki soupira de son malheur et Shizuru ria, elle imaginait Miss Maria comme une personne assez sévère au vue du frisson de Natsuki à son souvenir.

"Natsuki doit être une très bonne enseignante pour avoir autant de succès... " Gloussa Shizuru, une main cachant sa bouche.

" Du succès ? Tu appelles ça du succès ? Moi je dis que c'est des problèmes." S'indigna Natsuki en faisant la moue.

"J'aimerais bien voir Natsuki-sensei enseignait" Rêva à mi-voix Shizuru, imaginant déjà la scène.

"Tu peux si tu es libre le samedi matin." Répondit distraitement Natsuki.

La réaction de Shizuru ne se fit pas attendre : "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment." Répondit Natsuki sérieusement.

"Pour de vrai de vrai ?" Insista la plus âgée telle une enfant face au Père Noël, les yeux brillants.

"Pour de vrai de vrai. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer." Jura solennellement Natsuki en faisant le signe des scouts, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

"Moue... Natsuki se moque de moi." Se plaignit Shizuru.

"Hai, hai. Chacun son tour." Déclara Natsuki en tirant la langue.

Elles continuèrent à se chamailler, telles des enfants de 5 ans pour un bonbon, au milieu d'un restaurant chic dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

En fin de soirée, elles prirent un verre dans un bar et Shizuru dont la culpabilité est revenue avec force ne disait plus grand chose, perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de dire la vérité à Natsuki. Finalement rien ne se dit et Natsuki se proposa pour la raccompagner.

Une fois sur le pas de sa porte, Shizuruse retourna et dit rapidement la vérité à Natsuki :

"Onajamaiscouchéensemble !"

Elle releva la tête avec apréhension pour découvrir Natsuki avec un doux sourire, se rapprocher d'elle. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent du visage de Shizuru avant de s'arrêter à deux frustrants centimètres.

"Je sais."

"Hmm ? Tu disais quoi ?" Trop concentrer sur la faible distance séparant Shizuru de lèvres douces et sensuelles, elle n'avait pas écouté Natsuki.

"Je sais qu'il ne sait rien passé." Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Shizuru, Natsuki consentit à s'expliquer : "Comment pourrait-on oublier un seul instant passé avec une beauté pareille ? "

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shizuru puis s'éloigna.

"Je donne des cours gratuits le samedi matin à la Fac de langues, Amphi 5 dès 9h.

A demain !"

Natsuki s'enfuit, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et Shizuru figeait sur place, avait placé une main à l'endroit où les lèvres tendres de Natsuki s'était posées, les joues teintées d'un doux rose foncé.

* * *

**OMAKE :**

Shizuru : Natsuki n'a toujours pas dit combien.

Natsuki : Hein ?

Shizuru : Pour mes services. (sourire innocent)

Natsuki : SHIZURU ! Je-je-je... Tu-tu n'es pas... Donc je vais pas te payer.

Shizuru : Ara, ara. Natsuki ne veut pas payer. Ça ne fait rien, Na-tsu-ki-sen-sei... (entraine Natsuki dans sa chambre)

**Une heure plus tard**

Natsuki : (à bout de souffle) Je dois combien pour un service à domicile ?

* * *

Toujours à votre goût ?


	7. Great Teacher Natsuki

**On a tous une bonne raison**

De **Applegreed**

**Disclaimer** : Mai hime appartient à Sunrise

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shizuru puis s'éloigna.**_

_**"Je donne des cours gratuits le samedi matin à la Fac de langues, Amphi 5 dès 9h.**_

_**A demain !"**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Great Teacher Natsuki**

Le samedi matin, Natsuki vînt chercher Shizuru comme d'habitude, subissant encore et toujours les taquineries de Shizuru avec en bonus les fantasmes de cette dernière sur Natsuki-sensei qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de répéter en prenant soin de détacher les syllabes. La victime se contenta d'un sourire gêné et un rougissement permanent, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la cause de son désarroi. Devant la maison de Shizuru, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés salua son « élève » et réussit enfin à lui faire arrêter de parler avec un remède efficace : un simple bisou sur la joue.

Notre jeune louve repartit avec un sourire vainqueur laissant Shizuru dans le même état d'ébahissement total et légèrement rougissante. Cependant elle se remit plus vite que la dernière fois de l'effet de surprise et se promit qu'une prochaine –car il y aura une prochaine fois se promit-elle- elle profiterait de l'occasion. Elle rentra prendre un petit-déjeuner plus consistant que le premier et se reposa la question de la tenue, moins difficile car moins intime mais il fallait quand même qu'elle arrive à attirer son attention au milieu de quelques dizaines de personnes (un amphi ne pouvait pas être plein un samedi matin, par expérience).

Elle se rendit sur le campus en métro et se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la section langue de l'université et rechercha Natsuki. Elle était un peu en avance et comptait bien lui parler avant le début du cours. Il fallait que les autres personnes de l'amphi sachent que Natsuki était sa proie à elle et qu'elle ne partageait pas. Elle arriva enfin à l'amphi et resta choquer devant le monde déjà présent à l'avance : l'amphi bien que petit était rempli au trois quarts. Elle se félicita mentalement et déchanta quand elle vit Natsuki déjà présente mais entourée d'élèves un peu trop intéressés au goût de Shizuru.

Hésitant encore entre s'incruster et clamer Natsuki-sensei, sienne ou prendre sagement une place pour ne pas déranger, Natsuki prit la décision pour elle en claquant dans ses mains et dispersant les élèves autres d'elle, tout le monde prit gentiment une place et la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se retrouva entrainée dans le mouvement. Disciplinés, les étudiants et autres personnes adultes et lycéens sortirent feuille et stylo, main prête à écrire et oreille tendue prête à boire les paroles qui allaient sortir des lèvres sublimes et désirables de l'enseignante.

La joggeuse racla sa gorge et commença son cours :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un poème de Verlaine. Ce poète, né en 18… »

Shizuru était ensorcelée par la voix de Natsuki, douce mais claire, entrainante et mélodieuse. Elle n'écoutait plus, elle se contentait d'entendre cette voix pour que son imagination se mette en marche inventant mille et un contextes pour entendre la voix de sa compagne de course à pied, se demandant comment sa voix sonnait quand elle chantait, quand elle grognait, quand elle gémissait, …

Elle se reconnecta à la réalité quand Natsuki arrêta une nouvelle fois de parler pour saisir un texte et le lut :

_« Je__ fais souvent ce rêve étrange __et__ pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, __et__ que__ j'aime__, __et__ qui m'__aime__  
__Et __qui n'est, chaque fois, __ni__ tout à fait la même  
__Ni__ tout à fait une autre, et m'__aime__et__ me comprend._

_Car elle me comprend, et __mon__ cœur, transparent  
Pour __elle seule__, hélas__ !__ cesse d'être un problème  
Pour__ elle seule__, et les moiteurs de __mon__ front blême,  
Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant._

_Est-__elle__ brune, blonde ou rousse__ ?__ - __je__ l'ignore.  
__Son__ nom__?__Je__ me souviens __qu'il est doux et sonore__  
Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila._

_Son__ regard est pareil au regard des statues,  
__Et__, pour __sa__ voix, lointaine,__ et__ calme, __et__ grave, elle a  
__L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues__. »_

Natsuki la surprendra toujours. Elle avait déclamé le texte avec aisance et avec toutes les ponctuations, tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, découvrant, redécouvrant sous un nouveau jour ce poème. Si Shizuru avait un jour pensé que la poésie pouvait être rasante, elle se dit que finalement c'était plutôt bien. Surtout quand c'était avec Natsuki-sensei.

Le cours se déroula plus rapidement que prévu, le temps semblait passer à toute vitesse. Quand l'enseignante annonça la fin du cours, Shizuru put presque entendre un soupir lâcher par la personne à côté d'elle. Elle aussi en lâcha un quand elle fit la masse groupée autour de sa louve. Décidant d'attendre un peu, elle se rassit, les minutes passaient, les étudiants aussi mais la foule ne désemplissait pas. Elle renonça finalement à voir Natsuki, se disant que probablement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était là. L'enseignante n'avait même pas rougi une fois malgré le regard plus que persistant de Shizuru et son sourire charmeur telle une élève flirtant avec la prof stagiaire ultra mignonne et facilement rougissante. Au moins il lui restait de belles vues de Natsuki-sensei, elle pourra la taquiner plus tard avec.

La jeune femme aux yeux vermeils se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers le métro, avec un poids sur le cœur. Déconnectée elle n'entendit une voix l'appeler, voix qu'elle avait pourtant passé trois heures à écouter sans relâche. Elle rata également l'étudiant interpeler l'enseignante. Shizuru marchait, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, ses pensées concentrées sur cette peine qu'elle ressentait, qui lui serrait le cœur, le comprimait. Est-ce que Natsuki ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à Shizuru, courait-elle avec elle que par sympathie ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait abordée Natsuki, même pas abordée, tombée sur elle. Puis elle lui avait un peu forcé la main pour venir la chercher le matin et la joggeuse était tout simplement trop polie pour refuser. Shizuru ne voulait pas forcer Natsuki, ni la voir contrainte ou embêtée par sa faute, oui elle l'aimait bien mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit à sens unique. Aimer ? Alors c'était ça. Ce sentiment doux et mystérieux, agréable et oppressant. Finalement elle avait trouvé la personne, sa personne importante et c'était à sens unique. Même le baiser n'était pas rempli d'affection, c'était juste un moyen de la faire taire. L'air resta bloqué dans ses poumons, le choc frappant de la révélation : Natsuki n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Qu'importe qu'elle s'efforce d'être présente, la première ou pas dans ses bras, l'amour ne pouvait être forcé. Et elle le forçait, piétinant la liberté de Natsuki, l'enfermant dans une cage pour la garder pour elle. En agissant ainsi, elle finirait par la tuer…

Bon peut-être qu'elle y allait un peu fort. Shizuru s'enflammait facilement, il est vrai, cependant sa chute était directe et douloureuse. Elle était en chute libre et venait d'atterrir sur terre : Shizuru s'était arrêtée de marcher, plantée en plein milieu du trottoir, la masse de gens anonymes la contournait, le temps ne s'est pas arrêté pour elle et ne reviendra pas en arrière. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se remit à respirer, inconsciente d'avoir cessé de le faire, l'air reprit son chemin, les larmes aussi. Les yeux grands ouverts, elles coulaient encore et encore sans vouloir s'arrêter, Shizuru avait beau les essuyer, rien n'y faisait. Alors, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, elle marcha encore et encore ne sachant où elle allait, les yeux embués, les larmes coulant. Finalement ses pieds stoppèrent face à sa maison, guidés par l'instinct. Shizuru était jusque là déconnectée, remarqua le soleil couchant, la pluie, ses vêtements trempés. '_Ce n'est pas la chute qui fait le plus mal, c'est l'impact._' Se dit-elle du fond de son lit.

-xox-

**Toc, toc, toc !**

« Nan, veux pas… »

**Ding dong ! Toc toc !**

« Mmrrrhh ! »

**Din-**

« Ça va j'arrive ! » Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira et rejeta la couette. D'un pas incertain et endormi, la jeune fille se dirigea à sa porte, se demandant qui pouvait la réveiller. Une fois les escaliers passés, elle enleva le loquet de sécurité et ouvrit la porte. La surprise puis le choc passèrent fuguassent sur son visage.

« Orayo Shizu- » Commença Natsuki en tenue de jogging avant de s'interrompre un peu surprise par la tenue de la jeune femme en face d'elle, constituait d'un simple T-shirt '_Sans soutif_' nota mentalement notre jeune coureuse et une culotte. Son regard descendit plus bas pour tomber sur les jambes aussi longues et fines de Shizuru.

« Hum hum ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Shizuru d'un ton froid qui embarrassa immédiatement la jeune enseignante.

« Euh, je… je viens pour qu'on court ensemble ? » Répondit timidement Natsuki, les joues rouges, tête baissée, s'abstenant de rajouter '_comme d'habitude'_.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai des choses à faire. » Répliqua sèchement l'intéressée, prenant Natsuki au dépourvu.

« Ah… » Un silence gêné tomba entre les deux, l'une aussi froide que la glace et l'autre aussi gênée que rouge.

« Hier, je- » Reprit Natsuki avec un sourire engagent avant de se faire couper.

« Bon je dois me préparer, bonne journée » Abrégea la jeune femme froide avant de fermer la porte au nez de Natsuki.

Shizuru respira un bon coup et s'effondra contre la porte close. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, son cœur brisé s'était manifesté, déchainant sa peine et sa douleur qui l'avait accompagné dans ses cauchemars. La voir, entendre sa voix rauque, sentir son parfum rafraîchissant, s'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dire son nom, ce nom qui lui apportait tant d'espoir et d'amour, lui brisait le cœur encore et encore, recollant maladroitement et douloureusement les bouts pour se briser de nouveau en un cycle sans fin. Ne plus la voir, ne plus l'entendre, ne plus être près d'elle était la meilleur solution. Ainsi Shizuru ne souffrirait plus.

Si seulement elle avait levé la tête pour observer le visage de Natsuki, la jeune femme anéantie aurait perçu la peine et la confusion dans ces yeux émeraudes, le sourire crispé fasse à son ton rude, peut-être aurait-elle entendu son cœur se fissurer…

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ;)


	8. Nice to met you, Natsukichan

Boujour à tous !

Juste un petit message pour m'excuser de la (longue) absence et du temps de pause entre chaque chapitre. C'est entièrement ma faute et je n'utiliserai pas l'excuse des examens. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin je crois, la fin de l'histoire arrive et promis avant le mois d'août.

Merci pour les reviews (c'est très encouragent), de toujours lire cette histoire et un merci à ma betâ qui est comme toujours géniale ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Nice to met you, Natsuki-chan

_**« Bon je dois me préparer, bonne journée » Abrégea la jeune femme froide avant de fermer la porte au nez de Natsuki.**_

Shizuru avait été peut-être un peu rude avec Natsuki, elle regrettait une peu… beaucoup en fait. Et puis cette excuse débile et méchante qu'elle lui avait sortie _« Je ne peux pas, j'ai des choses à faire. », _un mensonge sur l'effet de la peine, la douleur, la colère, le regret, le manque ? Elle ne savait plus, tout s'était mélangé et elle était là maintenant à 10h du matin devant les cartoons pour gamins du dimanche avec de la crème glacée stracciatella. Aller savoir pourquoi mais ça apaisait son cœur meurtrie, elle ne pensait plus à rien, même pas à son attitude plus que bizarre.

C'est la première fois qu'une personne la faisait autant souffrir. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle aimait autant quelqu'un. Aimer. Elle pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Comme disait son père : N'attend pas de savoir pour avoir. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle a approché Natsuki, elle l'a incitée et elle est même allée au restaurant avec elle, elle s'est rendue à son cours pour la voir et… et puis rien. Natsuki ne l'aime pas. Fin du film romantique qu'elle s'était imaginée…

Elle est Natsuki se baladant le long d'une plage puis elles se seraient assises sur le sable, admirant la lune se reflétant sur la mer. Elle aurait frissonné, Natsuki lui aurait proposée son manteau, leur regard se serait accroché et elles seraient restées un long moment ainsi. Alors Natsuki se serait déclarée, elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aime depuis la première fois que leur regard s'était croisés, qu'elle ne se levait que pour la voir chaque matin. Elle aurait à peine esquissé un regard plein d'espoir que Shizuru l'aurait embrassée avec fougue. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains aurait alors déclarait son amour, leur amour réciproque et elles seraient restées sur la plage, Shizuru calée dans les bras de Natsuki, à regarder le soleil se lever.

Naïf. Sorti d'un conte de fée avec deux princesses folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et pourtant, elle y a cru comme le chanteur d'un groupe dont elle ne se souvenait plus : _She tells me It's just a game, with one smile she enchanted me. On the moon, In the sky, on earth, there is her and ,I and I believe in us even if it's just a game. _Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin, est-ce qu'elle est restait, est-ce qu'il a arrêté de croire ? Shizuru avait arrêté, le cœur brisé avant même qu'il est un nous entre elle et Natsuki. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, moins on s'attache moins ça fait mal ?

**Toc Toc Toc**

Shizuru se figea, craignant qu'elle ait vraiment entendu des coups à la porte. Natsuki était revenue la voir ? Elle ne pouvait assurément pas ouvrir la porte après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait des ''choses'' à faire alors qu'elle était toujours en pyjama et qu'elle regardait les cartoons depuis maintenant trois heures, ne parlons pas de la glace qui fut finie en une heure…

**Toc toc toc**

Shizuru éteint la télévision et arrêta presque de respirer. Après deux minutes d'attente, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, soulagée. Et elle sursauta à la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle pensa pendant une seconde à ignorer l'appel mais il y avait peu de chance que ce soit Natsuki. Prenant son courage et son téléphone à deux mains, elle décrocha.

« Allo ? Chérie ? »

« Maman ? » Répondit surprise Shizuru.

« Oui, où es-tu Shi-chan ? Ta mère est devant chez toi pour te faire une surprise et tu n'es pas là. » Le ton de sa mère était mi-inquiet, mi-boudeur.

« Mais je suis chez moi. » Répliqua Shi-chan par automatisme au ton boudeur de sa mère. Et se mordit la lèvre à sa gaffe.

« Tu es chez toi ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ouvert ? (petit pause) Serait-ce parce que tu es avec quelqu'un et tu ne veux pas être dérangée ? Oh Kanina ma fille. Je vous laisse ne tant fait pas. » Le ton de sa mère fut d'abord étonné puis espiègle et finalement désolé pas tout à fait dénué de curiosité comme si elle disait tu me raconteras tout plus tard que tu le veuilles ou non.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un ! Je dormais ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Oh et tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?

- Maman !

- Fille ou garçon ? Beau/Belle, intelligent(e), Quel métier fait-elle /il ? Quel est so-

- Maman, je n'ai personne… (soupir) Et pourquoi doit-on parler par téléphone, tu es devant ma porte et je suis chez moi. » Sur ce, elle raccrocha et mit ses chaussons pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée à sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mur, possédant la même chevelure dorée que Shizuru. Elle avait le même nez et accent que sa fille mais ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu légèrement foncé et mystérieux. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la maison, elle lâcha sa valise et se précipita pour enlacer (étouffer à mort selon un autre point de vue) sa fille.

« Que je suis heureuse de te voir Shi-chan, ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu des mois ? Des années ? C'est de ta faute, tu ne viens jamais nous voir à Kyoto ton père et moi. Après on s'inquiète et tu ne réponds pas à ta porte.

- Okasa, je suis venu te voir il y a deux semaines à Kyoto, c'est vous qui n'étiez pas là. » Répliqua d'un ton réprobateur Shizuru puis soupira face à la moue de sa mère. « Allez entre on va déjeuner, je dois avoir du pain encore frais. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle remangea quelque chose de bien plus équilibré en subissant l'interrogatoire de sa mère. Shi-chan se dépêcha de manger en répondant de manière écourtée pour échapper à sa mère. En dix minutes, elle avait fini de boire son thé et s'excusa auprès de sa mère, disant qu'elle allait se préparer qu'elle prendrait un peu de temps mais qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle en attendant (ce que sa mère ne se gênait jamais de faire avec ou sans son autorisation de tout façon).

Alors que Shizuru s'apprêtait à se rhabiller, elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir et stoppa tous mouvements quand elle entendit sa mère criait un retentissent « J'arrive ! ». Elle essaya de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, faillit se fracturer le crane en mettant un pantalon tout en marchant et sortit de sa chambre pour entendre sa mère dire d'une voix enjouée « Allons-y je suis prête. »

Shizuru accourut à la fenêtre et vit ce qu'elle craignait, Natsuki et sa mère repartir en courant vers le parc. Elle resta à la fenêtre lors qu'elles avaient disparu depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Bien sûr, elle avait parlé de Natsuki à sa mère, même si elle essayait de garder des choses pour elle, sa mère était avocate et arrivait à faire parler les plus coriaces des témoins, alors Shizuru avait laissé passer une info ou deux pour avoir la paix, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère serait un jour en contact avec Natsuki. Qu'est-ce que sa mère allait bien lui dire ? Des révélations embarrassantes d'elle de son enfance ? Son tatouage ? Ses sentiments ? _Oh mon Dieu, quelle galère…_

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère parler à Natsuki, sous aucun prétexte.

Shizuru se précipita vers l'entrée, enfila rapidement des chaussures et sprinta en ce qu'elle croyait entre la direction qu'elles avaient prise.

-xox-

**Ding Dong**

Shizuru n'étant pas au rez-de-chaussée, Nishiza se dit qu'il était logique qu'elle ouvre la porte et ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir qui pouvait être à la porte de sa fille à cette heure-ci. Donc elle se leva du bureau de sa fille et se dirigea (précipita) vers la porte d'entrée.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune femme en jogging regardant ses chaussures d'un air incertain.

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être Natsuki, l'amie de Shizuru avec qui elle va faire du jogging ? JE suis sa mère de passage Nishiza Fujino.

- Euh… Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Fujino-san. Natsuki Kuga.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance aussi, Natsuki-chan ! »

Dire que Mme Fujino était aux anges était peu dire, son sourire était éblouissant. 'L'amie' de Shizuru était à croquer, elle avait pris un air confus quand Nishiza s'était présentée mais elle avait quand même réussit à dire une phrase compréhensible comme un automatisme. C'était le moment de profiter de sa confusion et se renseigner sur 'l'amie' de Shizuru, uniquement pour savoir si sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, pas du tout pour se mêler de la vie de sa fille, évidemment.

« Tu voulais aller courir avec ma fille ? Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas. Mais tu ne te seras pas déplacée pour rien Natsuki-chan, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus couru, je serais ravie de t'accompagner. Je mets de bonnes chaussures et j'arrive.

- Euh… ben… »

Sans attendre la réponse très éloquente de Natsuki, Nishiza rerentra, mit ses chaussures et referma la porte.

« Allons-y je suis prête. »

Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua que Natsuki ne la suivait pas, n'ayant pas bougé de devant la porte. Elle fit la moue et demanda :

« Mou, Natsuki ne veut pas courir en ma compagnie ?

- Euh, non ce n'est pas ça !

- Je suis trop vieille alors Natsuki croit que je ne peux pas la suivre ?

- Non, oui… Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors Natsuki ne m'aime pas, c'est pour ça. » La mère de Shizuru, n'étant pas sa mère pour rien, se mit à faussement pleurer dans ses mains provoquant la panique abituelle de Natsuki quand elle voyait une fille pleurée. Elle s'avança, tendit une main mais s'arrêta, elle essaya de dire un mot mais sa bouche se referma sans produire de son. Finalement, elle prit la main de Nishiza et dit :

« Je serai enchantée de courir à vos côtés, allons-y.

- Je serais également ravie de courir avec Natsuki. » Répondit Nishiza avec un grand sourire éclatant sans trace de larmes sur le visage.

Elles commencèrent à courir, Natsuki réalisa qu'elle s'était faite avoir, mais elle ne put en vouloir à la mère de son amie, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que son amie soit aussi… comment-dire, taquine ? Mais ce n'était hélas pour Natsuki que le début.

« Alors Natsuki, j'ai appris par Shizuru que vous courriez tous les matins avec elle ? C'est comme ça qu'à commencer votre amitié ?

- Oui. J-

- Et vous êtes enseignante ? » Coupa volontairement Nishiza pour arriver plus vite au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Oui, j'enseigne la littérature.

- Je parie que tous vos élèves vous écoutent. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir une professeure avec votre allure à l'époque, Natsuki-chan. Vous courrez depuis longtemps pour avoir une aussi belle silhouette ?

- Et bien… je… oui, depuis la mort de ma mère. » Répondit doucement Natsuki mi-embarrassée, mi-gênée.

« Oh, je suis désolée.

- Non, ça ne fait rien. Si on me demande, je peux le dire ou en parler. Avant j'avais un peu de mal, j'étais un peu renfermée mais je vais mieux, j'avance.

- C'est le plus difficile à faire, à la mort de mon père, moi j'étais restée cloîtrer dans ma chambre et m'échapper par la fenêtre quand j'avais faim mais ne voulais croiser personne qui ne sorte un nouveau toutes mes condoléances, je n'arrivais pas à accepter sa mort.

- Moi aussi. Mais je vais mieux maintenant.

- Il faut croquer dans la vie à pleines dents à ton âge. Vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Devant le soudain revirement de sujet, Natsuki rougit, détourna le regard et faillit tomber en se prenant le pied dans une canette qui trainait.

« Euh… Pas vraiment.

- Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? »

_Aussi directe que sa fille._

Natsuki rougit à nouveau et hocha de la tête timidement.

« Cette personne le sait ? »

La plus jeune secoua la tête à la question et un petit sourire triste aparu à ses lèvres.

« Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'on n'a pas les mêmes sentiments, elle me déteste.

- Ma fille ne te déteste pas, très loin de là ! »

La tête de Natsuki ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau était si confuse et drôle que Nishiza ne put retenir un fou rire. Après quelques minutes de fou rire pour 'lune et d'hébètement pour l'autre, le moment fut coupé par une voix bien connue des deux femmes.

« Okasa ! »

Nishiza regarda sa fille lui criait après de l'autre bout de la rue et lâcha un petit « il était temps. ». Elle se tourna vers Natsuki et lui prit la main.

« Je pense que tu as quelque chose à dire à ma fille. JE vais vous laissez. J'espère te revoir bientôt Natsuki-chan. »

Mme Fujino prit dans ses mains les joues rouges tomates de Natsuki et lui murmura quelque chose qui rendit Natsuki encore plus confuse et pensive qu'avant. Puis Nishiza s'écarta et voyant que Shizuru serait bientôt là, elle lança un dernier au revoir made in Fujino :

« Je t'enverrai les photos de Shizuru quand elle était petite ! Tu verras, elle était à croquer ! »

Nishiza Fujino, dans sa grande class', réussit à arrêter un taxi en levant uniquement la main et fuit les foudres de sa fille.


	9. Happy end

**On a tous une bonne raison**

**Chapitre 9 : Happy Ending** (forcément c'est du ShizNat xD )

Ecrit par **Applegreed**

* * *

N'aillant plus d'inspiration pour finir cette fic, je ne la continue pas: END For The Story.

Ce serait triste d'avoir un message pareil mais le pire c'est les auteurs qui ne laissent pas de messages ou de petits mots d'excuse quand ils ont 3000 reviews au moins, trois fois plus de fan affamé.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de problème d'inspiration, j'écris d'un jet et comme je hais me relire, je laisse le travail de fond à ma bêta qui répond toujours présente et qui me demande de temps en temps si je ne suis pas morte ^^

D'autre part, quand on lit les reviews laissés, quand on voit que des personnes lisent votre histoire régulièrement même si je ne suis pas (et ne serais peut-être jamais) l'auteur qui publie le plus régulièrement, on se dit : Je peux pas les laisser en plan (avec un grand sourire idiot parce qu'on lit la review, oui, oui un sourire idiot je vois pas trop comment le décrire sinon :D

Vous êtes courageux si vous lisez jusqu'à ici : ) et j'espère que vous vous êtes pas arrêté à END, ce serait bête.

Tout ça pour dire que c'est le dernier chapitre, pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fic, d'avoir laisser des reviews, d'avoir été patients,… Je vais m'arrêter là pour que vous puissiez lire la fin ;)

* * *

**Précédement :**

**« Okasa ! »**

**Nishiza regarda sa fille lui criait après de l'autre bout de la rue et lâcha un petit « il était temps. ». Elle se tourna vers Natsuki et lui prit la main.**

**« Je pense que tu as quelque chose à dire à ma fille. JE vais vous laissez. J'espère te revoir bientôt Natsuki-chan. »**

**Mme Fujino prit dans ses mains les joues rouges tomates de Natsuki et lui murmura quelque chose qui rendit Natsuki encore plus confuse et pensive qu'avant. Puis Nishiza s'écarta et voyant que Shizuru serait bientôt là, elle lança un dernier au revoir made in Fujino :**

**« Je t'enverrai les photos de Shizuru quand elle était petite ! Tu verras, elle était à croquer ! »**

**Nishiza Fujino, dans sa grande class', réussit à arrêter un taxi en levant uniquement la main et fuit les foudres de sa fille.**

* * *

« Oka- (respiration saccadée) … Toi et Ok- … -rêter… -gole pas ! » Enonça pas très clairement la joggeuse essoufflée, les joues rouges et les mains sur les genoux, essayant désespérément faire rentrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

Elle dardait d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant vers la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à pouffer discrètement, mais Shizuru avait l'air plus embarrassée qu'effrayante pour le moment. La femme à la chevelure n'essaya même plus d'être –un peu- discrète, elle éclata d'un rire franc qui figea la victime embarrassée et amena dans ses yeux un air plus doux. Ce dernier devint peu à peu blasée lors qu'à chaque fois que Natsuki, s'étant un peu calmée, se tournait pour la regarder et se retorder de rire. _'C'est gamin.'_ Pensa Shizuru. _'Mais c'est mignon.'_

Affligeant, elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir de se moquer (gentiment et sincèrement d'après le gloussement des passants) d'elle et cela la rendait encore plus… encore plus amoureuse. Elle était amoureuse de Natsuki mais Natsuki ne l'aimait pas.

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ta mère et moi ? Réussit finalement à articuler la personne qui pouvait à son seule désir arrêter son cœur de battre.

-Facile, tu ne connais pas ma mère, si tu savais… » Marmonna Shizuru en regardant ses pieds. C'était plus embarras que le manque de souffle qui fit qu'elle ne s'exprima pas distinctement. Sans compter que Natsuki avait recommencé de rire, _'elle ne connaît vraiment pas Nishiza Fujino, si elle savait, elle fuirait.' _Pensa Shizuru en frissonnant.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux ma veste ? Demanda gentiment Natsuki qui avait finalement arrêté de rire.

- Je… (silence hésitant) Non c'est bon. Je vais rentrer. Dit finalement la jeune femme à la chevelure dorée.

Sur c'est mot, elle tourna les talons, releva son col et rentra ses mains dans ses poches, prête à rentrer. Seule avec ses pensées chez elle. Et sa glace si elle en rachetait. Au moins il avait des cartoons sympa en ce moment. Et il voudra qu'elle arrache les vers du nez de sa mère, qu'avait-elle bien pu dire à-

Se détachant de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Parce qu'elle était retenue. Au bras. Par la personne dont le nom commence par un N. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la retenait ? Le silence était intense, surtout du coté de Shizuru, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser le nom de la personne commençant par un N. Cela l'effrayait. Si c'était vraiment cette personne qui la retenait, cela lui apporterait de l'espoir et peut-être que de l'espoir car les sentiments de N étaient clairs.

Se présenta à l'ex-Kaichou du lycée Fuuka puis de l'université Fuuka un dilemme. Elle, qui prenait ses décisions en un instant, sûre de faire le bon choix, ne parvenait pas à choisir entre les solutions qu'elle avait sélectionné : se retourner pour faire vivre cette espoir ou partir pour ne pas souffrir. Si elle partait, elle allait avoir du regret et le fameux Et si ? qui la fera soupirer et regretter, souffrir. Mais si elle se faisait rejeter, elle allait aussi souffrir peut-être plus, et elle s'aurait que N la détestait. Avait-elle le courage de faire face à N était une autre question

parmi tant d'autres.

C'est fou comme une seconde peut paraître des heures et comme un dilemme pouvait nous tarauder à ce point.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, Shizuru n'eut pas à résoudre ce dilemme. Ce fut N, Natsuki, qui se mit face à elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Comme une enfant qui allait se faire gronder, Shizuru fixa ses yeux rubis vers le sol et le béton oh si intéressant. Les mains de la jeune femme au regard émeraude envoyèrent une légère pression sur les épaules à la jeune fille pour qu'elle la regarde. Shizuru resta de marbre.

« Shizuru… » Le ton de la voix était doux et envoûtant comme si Natsuki lui fredonnait une mélodie.

« Regarde moi. » Difficile de résister à cette voix.

« Ta mère arrive ! » S'écria Natsuki.

Immédiatement, Shizuru leva la tête et chercha des yeux Nishiza Fujino mais ne rencontra que deux émeraudes mystérieux et ensorcelants. Plongée dans ce regard si doux, Shizuru fit la moue et dit d'un ton trahi :

« Ikezu…

- Tu sais que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Natsuki.

- Natsuki-sensei, professeur de littérature ne sait pas la signification d'un mot ? Est-ce possible ? Que vont dire tes élèves ?

-J 'ai noté le ton plein de sarcasme. Sache que je ne sais pas tout les dialectes, sais-tu ce que veut dire une gâche ?

- Sincèrement, aucune idée. Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est de quelle région ? Demanda intéressée Shizuru.

- Lâche ta gâche pour le remettre dans le contexte veut dire, laisse moi ta place. Langage de jeune d'aujourd'hui. Soupira Natsuki.

- Jamais entendu, tu ne l'aurais pas inventée parce ce que tu ne sais pas que Ikezu veut dire Méchant(e) ? Interrogea Shizuru avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne va sortir Méchant/Ikezu, langage de Kyoto dans un grand roman des temps anciens ?

- Humf !

- Très éloquent. Commenta Natsuki face au visage contrarié de Shizuru. Et très gamin. » Ricana-t-elle.

Le silence établi entre elles quand la contrariété de la blonde et le rire de la blunette prirent fin devînt gêné. La situation se rebloqua, le dilemme réapparut. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête à Shizuru : _'Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?'_ se répétait-elle. Puis elle vit l'air perdu et confus sur le visage de Natsuki et se dit que peut-être l'espoir pouvait se réaliser, il fallait juste essayer.

« Natsuki ? Demanda l'unique héritière des Fujino, timidement.

- Oui ? (Cela tira Natsuki de ses pensées)

- Tu peux me promettre de répondre sincèrement à une question ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Mais Shizuru hésita, seul le regard vert étincellant de curiosité la convint qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle expira une dernière fois et se lança :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je-

- Attend ! La coupa Shizuru. Est-ce que tu m'aimes, pas en tant qu'amie en 'je t'aime bien' mais le Aimer avec un grand A comme Amour, romantique ? »

Comment demander à la personne qui fait battre notre cœur, pour qui il tressaille à chaque effleurement et se soulève à chaque regard, comment lui demander clairement si elle aussi à le cœur qui s'affole en sa présence, comment être sûr qu'elle a comprit ce qu'on essayait de dire ?

N'osant plus dire un mot et cependant effrayer de ne pas s'être faite comprendre, Shizuru scrutait les yeux de Natsuki. Son cœur prêt à se briser au moindre signe de rejet.

« Oui.

-… »

Shizuru n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, tellement bruyant que Natsuki devait les entendre. Elle n'était plus très sûr d'avoir entendu ce petit mot sortir de la bouche à Natsuki ou de l'avoir rêver. Elle ne voyait que ces émeraudes remplient de chaleur, tendre, douceur, … bien qu'un peu inquiet.

« Euh, tu as dis ? Demanda Shizuru, incertaine.

-Oui. J'aime Shizuru Fujino. Je t'aime. Dès que tu m'es tombée dessus, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de protéger cette jeune fille aux boucles dores et au sourire enjoué. Tu crois vraiment que j'accepte de courir avec toutes les personnes qui me le demandent, (bon ils n'osent pas aussi). Puis on s'est vu de plus en plus et de plus en plus souvent. Chaque jour je découvrais de nouvelles facettes et chaque jour je t'aimais un peu plus, tellement plus… Ton sourire a gagné mon cœur. »

Après le oui direct, Natsuki s'engagea dans un discours enflammé, son regard ne quittant à aucun instant celui de Shizuru comme pour lui en prouver sa véracité.

« Donc, tu m'aimes ? Interrogea Shizuru.

Décidant que les beaux discours n'étaient pas assez efficaces, Natsuki dut recourir à un autre moyen pour faire regagner la réalité Shizuru. Doucement, gentiment, la jeune fille au beau discours amena une main pour caresser la joue à Shizuru et de l'autre, sur le bas de son dos, la tira à elle. Elle plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans le rubis flamboyant pour être sur d'avoir son attention.

Shizuru réalisa leur proximité, le regard rempli d'amour et de désir de Natsuki. Ces lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres. Son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ces lèvres sur les siennes. Une bouffée de chaleur traversa son corps pressé contre celui de Natsuki. Ses mains avaient décidé de suivre leur propre chemin l'une dans cette crinière noire aux reflets bleutés et l'autre sur la hanche de Natsuki. Elle en voulait plus. Elle passa sa main entre le t-shirt de Natsuki et sa veste, la rapprochant autant que possible et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour que la langue puisse passer. Natsuki répondit à la douce pression sur ses lèvres, le baiser devint plus fougueux, un danse enflammé que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Le manque d'air se fit sentir, et toutes deux durent se séparer.

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Natsuki se décida à parler et à poser la question qui la taraudait :

« Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

- Evidement. Déclara Shizuru, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi et le serait toujours.

- Pas évidemment. Tu m'évitais après que tu sois venue me voir à la fac et tu m'as rejetée à ta porte.

-C'est toi qui m'a évitée ! J'ai cru que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre alors j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances.

-Quand t'ai-je évitée ?

-après ton cours !

-…

-Ah tu vois ! » S'écria Shizuru, victorieuse.

Natsuki la regardait de façon bizarre puis lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Shizuru. Serais-tu une romantique mélodramatique ? demanda très sérieusement Natsuki.

-Je- Quoi ?

-Tu sais une personne qui se fait tout un film dans sa tête et qui pense que ça finira forcément mal et tout le blabla. Expliqua Natsuki sans se dépatir de son sourire moqueur.

-Je… Euh… Peut-être ? » Proposa timidement Shizuru, un air innocent et attendrissant.

Le sourire de Natsuki se transforma en grand sourire éclatant de joie :

« Je le savais !

-Et alors ? S'inquièra Shizuru.

-Et alors rien. Juste une question, à laquelle je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. Dit Natsuki avec sérieux.

-J'ai déjà répondu à 'Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?'

-Je n'ai pas précisé que tu devait y répondre sincèrement. Rétorqua Natsuki avec un sourire en coin.

-Hum, hum. Allez, demande.

-Quelle a été la première chose que tu as aimé en moi ? »

Shizuru posa un regard calculateur sur Natsuki qui avait l'air bien trop curieuse à con goût. Elle voudrait bien l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi tu as aimée en premier chez moi ! Se défendit Shizuru.

-Si ! Si tu avais écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dis plutôt. Bouda Natsuki.

-Peut-être mais cette question de vient pas de toi. Je dirais plutôt de ma mère.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de savoir. »

Shizuru réfléchit un moment (deux secondes), se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas mentir à Natsuki mais qu'elle voulait aussi pouvoir l'embrasser un minimum d'un billion de fois. Donc si elle le lui disait de but en blanc, le billion s'éloignait considérablement ! Heureusement elle trouva la solution.

Avec un sourire taquin, la jeune femme aux boucles dores posa ses deux mains sur les fesses à une Natsuki surprise et rouge tomate et la tira à elle pour pouvoir la embrasser tout à son aise. Natsuki ne protesta pas et se joignit au mouvement, oubli sa question dans un flot de désir et de volupté.

'Ça définitivement.' Pensa Shizuru, décidant une semi-vérité où elle (ou plutôt ses mains) pouvait profiter de l'objet tant convoiter.


End file.
